


Sufferer's Ending

by Zeath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, Culling, Hemospectrum, M/M, Public killing, Sad Ending, Sermons, Torture, preaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my interpretation of the Sufferer's Last Sermon.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sufferer's Ending

**Author's Note:**

> This is my interpretation of the Sufferer's Last Sermon.

The mutant. The Sufferer. The Signless. Those were all the names the other trolls had called him, some even called him a god but he liked to think of himself only as the bringer of knowledge; he only wanted the others to see how equality would help with the war on blood color. 

Apparently many didn’t see with his eyes. Those were mostly highbloods, they wanted to keep the superiority of a high blood caste to make themselves rule over the lowbloods. They even started searching out to find him and cull him for his sermons, he went into hiding because it wasn’tsafe for him anymore to be out in the open, yet he still made time to preach to his listeners. The higher trolls found him and this was when the lowbloods started fighting back against them. 

He didn’t want this; it was a multicolor blood bath and he was the one causing it, he gave himself up for the war to end. He was preaching about equality and peace all the way as they dragged him to his new home. It was a dungeon of course, unoriginal torture devices were used on him on a daily bases by this sadistic blue blood. He had put these shackles on his wrists, ironically making it his symbol and he heated up the metal until it was burning his flesh.

They wanted him to bow down to them, make him their suppressor and he was not doing as they say, repeating his sermons whenever they entered his cell.   
He was there for what felt like sweeps but it was only a short amount of time. They came in with small morsels of food but it wasn’t enough to let him replenish his strength in case he fought back, like that was going to happen. 

The worst times was when they came in just to use his body as an outlet of punishment, they beat him and made new scars onto his skin. They would make sure they stayed away from all the parts that would cause too much trauma; they didn’t want him to die, but suffer for his teachings. He didn’t care, he brought out the message of fighting back for equality to so many trolls and hopefully they would take head to his words and do something about it. Try to change the societal matters of high and lowbloods. 

His last day was arriving so they say. A purple blood kept gloating as he passed his cell, he always counted down and he knew that it was the time bomb to his death. He was ready to die if it meant he got to change many troll’s lives.

Soon enough they came for him later on in time and pulled him along through crowds of different colored and horned trolls, some were weeping for him, others cheering for his death, he saw a green blooded troll struggle and shriek when she saw him and he had to let out a few mutant tears for her. He would miss her greatly; she was always there for him when he was in hiding. He couldn’t see his friends in crowd only her; they must have died already or ran away into another set of hiding. He was glad that they couldn’t see him now because he was a huge mess. 

They lifted him onto this block where he couldn’t lean against it or sit, just dangle from his arms, they kept the shackles on him and started to burn the metal, making them slowly singe into his skin but he didn’t scream; he would be strong for his listeners. He watched as a blue blood set up a bow and arrow, aiming it at him from far away. The royal bloods laughing and telling him to not get anywhere serious and let him bleed out. Charming. 

If they wanted a reaction they were going to be disappointed, he liked the name Sufferer because he would take any pain he could if it meant he would make a change. He started shouting his sermon, preaching at how lowbloods shouldn’t be put down by the cruelty the blood caste system create and how the highbloods shouldn’t fight for their rights to be higher, peace was the answer, not violence. 

His wrists burned as he tried to move them, the skin splitting. But he continued after he got his bearings, clearly saying his sermon loudly and getting cheers from his supporters. The highbloods seemed to allow this because they wanted to see the lowbloods watch their leader die in front of them, as if that would make the listeners bow down to the trolls oppressing them. 

The cries of anger from the other side, screaming at how he needed to die quicker and they started to throw objects at him, wounding him, scarring his body with more mutant blood. The only thing that he could hear was the sobbing cries of his guardian, watching her struggle against her captors holding her down and forcing her to watch.

And then was when he snapped, he went silent, his head hanging in defeat and his listeners silenced themselves, the others watching and slowly diming in sound too.   
He began, speaking clearly, but didn’t shout, he wanted everyone to listen. About how he had been peaceful and honest, only saying what others were thinking. How his dreams of blood being simply blood and everyone would be equal with each other. How he has seen everything from the most beautiful acts of kindness and likewise to the cruelty. 

His head turned to the royal bloods, asking them what happened to them, what made them so angry with the world that they had to fight everyone and make trolls fear them. Asking if they were scared of the changes that were needed, of those that were different, watching their noses turn up in disgust.   
He spoke about how he had been raised by a loving guardian who taught him to dream and hope for the world to change. How he found friendship that would last forever, how loyalty was the true keeper of kindness. He closed his eyes and said how he had found love, how his disciple would care for him always and carry on with his sermons with true passion. Then he glared at the ones who suppressed him for so long.

He spoke softly at how his friend was nowhere, probably suffering under their hands. How his disciple was smart and would go into hiding and preach from his soul, never to listen and get into their order of blood. How they are forcing his guardian to watch her son die. Some faces of trolls that were throwing thing started to change into guilt, shutting up any negative thoughts. He spoke that the revolution he was leading would consume anyone with thoughts of equality and peaceful kindness, fighting was never the answer but he would change their minds because the way this system was going right now would be the end for any lowblood.  
He laughed then, starting to raise his voice at how his words and memories will never die, people will always fight for their freedom in this world if it continues the way it is.

How he shouted with rage that he thought he could fucking change their ideas and change the system to loving one another, how he was such a fool that he would never get past the barrier of their egos. He started swearing, struggling against the burning bonds as the cheers of his fellow listeners started up again.  
The royals signaled for the arrow to fire and it hit him dead on, right in the middle of his stomach. He coughed loudly, mutant blood spewing from his mouth and the hole in his stomach. He spoke more softly, the light in his eyes were getting dizzy and dark.

He gently spoke about how he wants a world where everyone would get along, how when he closes his eyes he would be at peace because he knows that he will live on in spirit for his heroism. The last words he spoke were towards a fellow troll, who was at rage, covered in paint and the dried blood of others. He stood tall, much taller than any troll ever could be as he towered over the royal Condence in protection. He smiled at him, knowing once that they were friends, who used to talk about change before his think pan got infected by hate and corruption.

“I may be the biggest fucking fool on Alternia… But I forgive you.”


End file.
